


Admiration

by NovaStars42



Category: The Magnus Archives
Genre: Admiration, Crushes, Daisy drinks her ‘respecting Jon’s sexuality’ juice, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Nonsexual Teasing, canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: Jon has a crush on Daisy. Daisy calls him out.Set after Entombed.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Admiration

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only updated to 146, which is season 4, so forgive me if things aren’t all completely accurate.

“You’re mine,” she said. 

She said it as her fingers crawled over his shoulders. Like two little men, walking on her two fingers, over his shoulders and down his clavicle, until her palms flattened to slide over his chest, crossing and bringing her body to press against his back. 

Jon was stiff from the first touch, ridged like a board. 

“You know that, don’t you?” She asked. 

Jon whimpered out a little “W-what?” 

“I said, you’re mine,” Daisy repeated. 

“Oh, oh um, well, w-well how did you um, exactly arrive? At that conclusion?” Jon stammered, the work before him on his desk forgotten. 

“For all the Hunt left in me, I think you know why,” Daisy smirked as she leaned her weight on to him. “I don’t want to chase you. I just want you.” 

She dipped in closer and hugged him from behind, pressing herself even tighter against him. 

“Don’t you want me, Jon?” She drawled, low and soft in his ear. 

“I- I - well, I-“ He stammered. 

“You’re really cute when you get all flustered,” she laughed and Jon’s face started to burn. 

“Daisy- I- well I think you should know that I- well if you’re coming on to me I can’t reciprocate. I don’t- that’s not an- an-“ he tried to explain. 

“Oh? I know. I wasn’t trying to jump you. Geez, Jon, get your mind out of the gutter,” she grinned and it was right then he understood what she was getting at. 

“Oh,” he said, and paused, waiting for his brain to catch up. “Well. Well still. What did you expect me to think?” 

“You can want somebody in more than one way,” she countered. “And I think you  _do_ want me back. Am I right? I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me, the way you look away when I glance in your direction? And in the morning when you come to get coffee, you check your hair in your phone when you know I’m there. You didn’t do that before. Unless being in a coma makes you more aware of how you look?” 

There was no hiding it anymore. She had his number. Of all the things he knew, and all the power he held, he couldn’t figure a way out of this. The truth was, he did like her. He was sort of in love with her. If that was a thing you could feel about your coworker who’d tried to kill you, and had once had further plans to finish the job. 

He had been making eyes at her, he had been for a while now and started a few weeks after they emerged from the coffin. And for as tired as he was and as grubby as he felt, his hair unwashed sometimes and stumbling around for morning coffee in his dirty hoodie, he did try to check himself. Just a bit. Just to make sure he didn’t have anything in his teeth or a cowlick, anything she might think less of him for. 

Now she was calling his bluff and there was only one way to fix this.

“Am I right, Jon?” She asked, her tone slightly mocking. 

All at once, Jon summoned all the courage he had and stood up. It shook her off of him, and when he turned, he could see this expression of complete horror written on her face, like she thought she was wrong about this whole thing. He never wanted to see that look again. 

He leaned in and he kissed her. His eyes screwed shut and his hands fisted in to his sweaty palms, thighs trembling with the effort it took to stand up to somebody like Daisy. Somebody he admired. 

Daisy was pretty, yes, but she was so much more. She was driven and sure of herself. Since she’d gotten back, she’d gotten more friendly. And he thought most importantly she was brave. Jon could  _be_ brave, but not like her. Daisy  _lived_ brave. Daisy had only ever seemed afraid once, in a place worse than hell but just as deep. But before then? At the circus? Since then? Even though deep down she must be, even though she was recovering, she didn’t show it. Not even when she signed away her freedom. 

She was so many things Jon was not. How could he not think her attractive? 

So he kissed her, and he kissed her hard, and it only took her seconds to kiss back. 

It was like getting hit by a freight train. Jon quickly lost lead of the kiss to her, and he let her have it. Her hands moved to rest on him again, one on his shoulder and one on his hip and fisted, like she was holding him there by his clothes. Like he might get away. Her mouth was hot and she kissed with a passion, like she’d held on to this fire just for him. Jon thought it was an accomplishment he could even keep up. 

“I told you you were mine,” Daisy grinned, just as soon as they parted. So close still Jon could almost feel her lips move. The kiss was over too soon, and left him wanting more. For as hot as his blush and as much as his voice quaked when he spoke, Jon had only one thing to say. 

“There are few other things I’ve ever wanted to be.” 


End file.
